1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixed flat panel monitor mounting system to be installed on a work surface.
2. Background of the Invention
There are many commercially available computer and monitor furniture styles available on the market. These designs are based upon the need of the user, and the computer equipment that will be used. One style of furniture is described in published U.S. Application Nos. 2006/0191445 A1 (Stengel et al.) and 2006/0185564 A1 (Stengel et al.) which describe a flat panel workstation system which incorporates the means of supporting and pivoting a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) from a closed position to an open, viewable position in front of a user. Other furniture designs are marketed to be fitted to the user through the furniture to achieve the best balance between the user-equipment ergonomic interface.
Various means to mount a flat screen monitor to a work surface are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,422 (Wolters et al.) discloses a computer desk which enables the user to raise a flat screen display from beneath a work surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,059 (Burhman) discloses a computer desk which includes a mount for various monitors, including a flat panel. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,651,594, 5,699,744 5,964,164, 6,092,883, 6,135,298, 6,431,377 (Lechman) disclose flat monitor attachments to a work station inset into the work platform so as not to be interfacing with the top surface and displayed under a transparent work surface. U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,186 (Feierbach) discloses a workstation incorporating an integrated flat screen monitor which can be folded into a closed position where the viewing area is protected. U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,250 (Rogav) includes a flat panel monitor mounting assembly that allows the monitor to be rotated such that the monitor can be viewed in either a vertical or horizontal viewing position. U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,507 (Yanagisawa et al.) discloses a desk in which a flat panel monitor can be rotated into about a rotational axis. U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,440 (Jyringi) includes a desk with integrated computer components which includes a flat panel monitor component inset into the desk. U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,760 (Rauls) discloses a multifunction drawer for a desk that provides an adjustable platform, to which a flat panel monitor can be attached. U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,919 (Nevin) discloses a computer desk with a concealable flat panel display. U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,465 (Kolavo) discloses a multipurpose table to which a flat panel display can be mounted and raised to a user-determined position.
U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D429,088, D429,579, D438,401 (Lechman) disclose multiple station surface workstation units which can include a flat panel display and U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D437,506 and D440,069 (Lechman) disclose single work surface workstation units which can include a flat panel display. U.S. Pat. No. 7,047,980 (Korber et al.), and US Publication Nos. 2005/0145142 (Korber et al.), 2006/0185564 (Stengel and White) and 2006/0191445 (Stengel and White) disclose a method and system for holding and displaying a flat panel display monitor. U.S. Design Pat. D541,084 (Korber and Stengel) and U.S. application Ser. No. 29/253,938 (P. Stengel and J. Stengel; FIGS. 1-7 are incorporated by reference in their entirety) disclose a conference table with multiple workstations.
None of the patents or applications disclose or describe a mount for a flat panel monitor which both allows user adjustment and security of the monitor device. Security issues often drive decisions concerning costly equipment. There exists a need to optimize the best computer monitor location, based on environmental criteria, ergonomics and security of the monitor.